


Ivory Soul

by Magica2000



Series: UnderHeart [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Bad Puns, Dad Gaster, Everyone is younger, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ivory Timeline, Original Character(s), Other, Timelines, UnderHeart, Undertale AU, dysfunctional skeleton family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magica2000/pseuds/Magica2000
Summary: Just so everyone knows Annabell is the seventh human to fall, taking Frisk's place, so there is no Frisk.Annabell is 14, her brother Waylon is 16.I Hope you enjoy this little AU of mine. :)





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows Annabell is the seventh human to fall, taking Frisk's place, so there is no Frisk.  
> Annabell is 14, her brother Waylon is 16.  
> I Hope you enjoy this little AU of mine. :)

I stared down into the bottomless hole. I wasn't sure this was such a good idea anymore, but Moma had been yelling more and spitting cruses at anything that moved. Dad just didn't care anymore and was always drinking. Waylon would know what to do, but Waylon was gone.

Missing for six months. Moma had convinced dad to give up after four months of nothing but a torn piece of fabric that might or might not have come from my brother's favorite jacket. So on March 25th in the year 201x we buried an empty casket. But I knew my big brother would never just leave me, not without some sort of goodbye, not without something...

He was the only one who didn't look at me funny, the only who didn't whisper 'monster' as I walked past, the only one who really loved me. The fabric had been found here, dangling on the jagged rock edge of the endless black hole. If my brother was down in that hole somewhere, I was going to find him, no matter what the legends said about demons and ghouls living in the caves of Mt. Ebott.

I take a steadying breath and tighten my grip on the little scarp of leather that I know has to belong to my brother. I tie it quickly around my wrist so that I won't lose it in the jump. Grabbing my backpack straps I approach the edge before I can change my mind again.

A gust of sweet smelling wind rushes past my face from the darkness below, it smells faintly of the flower fields me and my brother used to play in. Maybe this won't be so bad after all...

Gathering my courage I take a deep breath and jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short for a first chapter, but i'm working up to the bigger stuff. I'm still testing the waters and everything. I hope you stick around for the ride Love.


	2. Evil Buttercups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers are mean.

“Thump!”

The first thing my addled brain processes is that I’m alive, the second thing is that everything hurts, the third is my nose really itches.

I don’t even sit up all the way before I sneeze violently, sending dust and crushed flower petals scattering into the air.

“Flowers?” I question out loud, glancing down to find that I’m sitting on a bed of what must have been healthy and beautiful golden flowers before I crushed them all with my fall. I almost feel bad, but they where probably the only thing keeping me from breaking an ankle. They are Buttercups, pretty poisonous little golden flowers that I’m-,

“Achoo!”

Allergic to.

I sniffle, and quickly get out of the flower death trap, doing my best to dust all of the pollen off my green and white school dress. Thinking about it now I probably should have worn different clothes. But I’m here now no point worrying about it.

I take a second to brush the dirt out of my blond hair and check that the piece of my brother’s favorite jacket is still tied around my wrist, before I start off down the dark passage.

I don’t get more then 20 feet before something pops out of the ground. I scream and tumble backwards staring in horror at the buttercup flower with a face.

“Howdy!” The flower greets bouncing back and forth happily on its little patch of grass. “I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” It sings smiling brightly.

“H-Hello,” I greet back, “are you a monster?” I ask curiously, getting back to my unsteady feet.

“Of course silly,” the flower chimes with a laugh, “and you are a human.” It states with a happy bounce.

I reflexively clutch my dress front, tightening my hand over the spot where my uncolored soul beats in my chest. “May-Maybe not,” I mutter avoiding eye contact with the well meaning Buttercup monster.

“Excuse me?” The Flower asked raising a petal. “I saw you fall,” it points out, gesturing towards the flowerbed I had landed on, “you have to be a human,” It states with an undertone of annoyance.

“Well..,” I trail off as I slowly uncurl my hand from my chest. Opening my hand I produce my soul, and a moment later a small heart shaped soul spins in my hands. The same as any other human soul expect that it’s pure white.

“Impossible…,” Flowey mutters staring at my little white soul. “You have to be a human…,” It mutters with a confused face.

“I don’t-,”

“Ha haha!” The buttercup laughs swaying back and forth in its laughter. “Did you really think that I would fall for that?” It asks friendly smile turning into a sneer. “How about you come over here human so I can kill you again.” Flowey snarls an evil grin spreading across its face.

“Sorry,” I mutter backing up from the evil flower, “I’m allergic!” I squeak, closing my hands protectively around my white soul.

“The stupid Trashbag can’t save you now!” The flower laughs as my back hits some sort of invisible barrier. “Don’t take it personal kid, this is a Kill or be Killed world after all,” The monster laughs as little white bullet shaped projectiles appear around Flowey.

“Now be a good human and DIE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I hope you liked it! And in the next chapter you will get to learn the name of your cute little hero. :)


	3. Lady Goat Singes a Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers don't like fire, and goats are motherly.

One of the bullets skims past my face, Flowey's evil smirk focuses on my trembling form.

"Now," Flowey laughs, the white projectiles floating higher into the air around the flower. "Be a good human and die!"

The white projectiles fly forward, aimed right for my white soul. I close my sliver eyes and tighten my hands around my trembling heart, braced for the impact.

"Begone!"

A bright light shines from behind my tightly shut eye lids, and a warm wave of comfort washes over my skin, as the smell of burning grass fills my nose.

"Ahhh!" Flowey yells, and I instinctively back up further into the invisible wall, horrible scenarios of what the evil Buttercup could do running through my head.

Suddenly I'm falling backwards, the barrier that kept me trapped disappearing into thin air. I land painfully on the cold hard stone of the cave floor, my quivering soul still clutched tightly in my trembling hands. I keep my eyes closed not wanting to see my end. I send a quick prayer to my brother, apologizing for not finding him and getting myself killed instead.

I wait for something, pain or just complete blackness, but nothing happens. A sigh echoes around the cave, and a faint shuffling noise reaches my ears as the comforting warmth disappears along with the bright light.

"Such a cruel twisted creature," a woman's voice scolds, "picking on poor innocent youths," she huffs as footsteps start to drawl closer.

I gather up my courage and open my sliver eyes, afraid I'll see another scary monster or perhaps Flowey again just taking on a different voice. But I stare up into gentle blue eyes full of kindness and worry, eyes of love.

I smile up at the lady before I fully understand that it isn't completely a lady. She's a goat, a human goat. With white fur, long ears, small curved horns, and wearing a beautiful purple dress with a strange symbol on the front. She would tower over any human woman by at least a foot, and she has fangs in her white toothed smile, but I can see the good in those deep blue eyes.

"You are not hurt are you child?" The goat lady asks leaning down and examining me carefully. "I normally come check to make sure no humans have fallen down," she casts a wary glance towards the large hole in the cave ceiling several stories up. "But it has been so very long since the last human child fell I did not think another would fall...," she mutters her voice trailing off as her eyes focus on my cheek. She reaches a white fuzzy paw up and brushes at my face.

I pull away as a sharp pain shoots up my cheek "I'm so sorry my child," the woman quickly apologises getting to her feet with a dust of her dress, "the cut is deep, we must get you treated."

She offers me her fuzzy fur covered hand. I stare at it for a moment before I reach up and take it, using her impressive goat balance to get back on my shaky legs.

"Child," the woman sighs leaning down a bit and placing a paw on my shoulder, her eyes staring sadly at my right hand that is still tightly clutching my soul to my chest, "you can let go now," she soothes gently, rubbing her soft paw against my pale hand, "I'm not going to hurt you."

I stare up at her, not sure if I believe that, humans and monsters alike didn't seem to want me. But I dispel my white soul and unclench my dirty fingers from my dress front; instead bringing my hands together to start playing with the scrap of my brother's jacket, finding some small piece of comfort in the familiar texture.

The Goat Lady smiles down at me and wraps one of her giant warm arms around me, guiding me forward into the cave. "I am Toriel my child," she greets with a broad smile leading me into a new room with purple carved rocks instead of jagged black ones. "Do you have a name?"

"A-Annabell," I stutter eyeing the weird switches on the floor, and wondering sadly if I'm being lead into a trap.

"Well Annabell," Toriel states with a smile letting me go as she weaves around the switches, stepping on some and ignoring others. "Welcome to the Underground dear," she chimes stepping on the last switch as the wall in front me starts to slowly shutter open. "I promise that as long as I'm here," she walks up and wraps her warm arm around my shoulders again, "I'll protect you child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was really fun to write. Anyway... hope you Loves are enjoying this cute little story! :)


	4. Fireside Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are not always a good thing.

Toriel leads me through the Ruins, trying her best to explain this weird new world of monsters to me as we walk. Several monsters greet us as we pass, all of them just as friendly as Toriel, though all of them are much smaller then her.

She explains that monster's will sometimes try to fight and in those cases I should not fight back but try to stall for time so Toriel can save me or diffuse the situation myself with kindness. She explains the buttons that pop up when a fights starts, the buttons I hadn't seen when Flowey attacked because I closed my eyes. She also explains about puzzles and the dangers of letting other monsters know I'm human.

Finally after forty minutes of explanations we arrive at a cute little house that's carved out of the surrounding rock. Toriel ushers me inside, and leads me to a cute little living room with ingrate rugs on the floor, a dinning table with three place settings, shelves lined with books, a large goat lady sized reading chair, and a warm red fire crackling in the fireplace.

Toriel leads me to the table and gently coaxes me to sit down on one of the dark wood chairs. She gives me a warm smile before she's hurrying off towards a door on the opposite side of the room, where a sweet smell of cinnamon hangs in the air.

I watch her go, feeling a little lonely all the sudden. I reach down and clasp my fingers around the scrap of leather on my right wrist, enjoying the feel of its rough texture. My moma had tried to brake my bad habit of fiddling with the scrap, she had taken it once, thrown it away in a fit of rage. After she went to bed I snuck out and grabbed it, hiding the precious link to my brother carefully. This is the first time in months I've ever been able to have it out in the open for so long, it's oddly reassuring to know that it's always with me now.

"Here we are my child," Toriel sings placing a plate on the table in front of me. An amazing smell of cinnamon, melting butter, and cooked bread hits my nose and I stare hungrily down at the fresh piece of pie. "That should be more then enough to fix that nasty cut," she huffs proudly, patting my blond curls affectionately, "eat up dear, I'm going to go help the Froggits find their missing sibling again," she sighs straightening up and heading for the door. "And I better find all that pie gone young lady!" She calls the front door closing with a soft 'clack!'

I stare at the amazing smelling warm food in front of me and wonder if I'm dreaming, I haven't had warm food in months. I hesitantly reach a hand out and pick up the fork, taking a small piece of the pie off. I bring it my mouth and almost cry, it's better then anything I've ever tasted, even my own moma's pies weren't this good, (back when she didn't think I was too much of a monster to cook for.)

I shovel the rest of the pie into my mouth, not really caring about my table manners when there's no one to watch me or scold me. I do pick up my dish though and place it gently in the sink, but not knowing weather or not I'm supposed to do chores, I now have nothing to do.

I wonder back into the living room, and sit in front of the fire, putting my hands out towards the red glow. Fragments of memories swim in my head, my Dad with his back to the fire leaned over a book of fairy-tales reading them to me and my brother, Waylon and me roasting chestnuts over the fire as snow falls outside, Moma letting me help make her special herbal tea we only brewed when someone was sick.

I pull my hands away from the fire, clutching desperately at the tiny scrap of leather wrapped around my wrist, my life wasn't perfect and I knew I wasn't right or normal but my parents didn't hate me. We might have been weird and flawed but at least we where happy.

"Why did you leave me big brother?" I ask the empty house, my vision blurring with un-shed tears. "Why did you leave me all alone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a little sad... Sorry about that. But things do get happier! I promise! :)


	5. Bed, Bath, and Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need a bath, a nap, an piece of pie.

I must have fallen asleep by the fireplace because when I wake up I'm in a comfy bed with navy sheets and fluffed pillows. I resist the urge to snuggle back into the warm nest of blankets and pull my still sleepy body upright.

The room is dark but I can make out the basic shapes of furniture, a desk, wardrobe and toy box. And on the other side of the room the outline of a door is faintly Illuminated with light from the other side.

I climb out of the bed, I'm still wearing my green and white school dress which now is covered in dirt and yellow pollen stains from my adventures in the Ruins, my hair isn't much better, a nest of blond curls, twigs and crushed plant parts.

My shoes and backpack are missing but I suspect they are somewhere nearby, Toriel didn't seem like the sort of person to steal or go through things. I do feel bad at having slept in Toriel's nice bed though, she's definitely going to have to change the bedding. I know it won't really help but I still make sure the sheets are all snugly tucked back away before I head across the carpeted floor towards the door.

Before I can turn the handle, the door opens. I jump back, and my surprise guest lets out a gasp.

"Dear me Child!" Toriel exclaims placing a paw on her chest and taking a deep breath, "you gave me quite a freight there."

"I'm sorry," I mutter relaxing my stance as I realize it's the nice Goat Lady and not someone coming to yell at me for sleeping in late. "I just woke up."

Toriel gives me an odd look as she steps into the room flipping the light switch on as she enters, another piece of pie in her hand. "It's only been an hour Child," she reasons, gently placing the pie on the nightstand with a small 'clank'. "You should rest more," she chides lightly, giving me a slightly disapproving look.

"I'm fine," I mutter avoiding her gaze, as my hands find their way to the fabric tied around my wrist. "I don't sleep often," I admit sheepishly with a little shrug.

"You poor child," Toriel coos, patting my head with a big smile. "It's alright, we can get you cleaned up if you can't sleep," she laughs pulling a twig out of my hair, "you seem to really need it."

I blush and nod quickly, not sure how else to respond, "yes ma'am."

Toriel's eyes go wide and she quickly shakes her paws 'no'. "The-There is n-no need for-r that A-Annabell," she stutters her fur bright red, "Toriel is fine dearie," she laughs nervously.

"Well this way!" She announces loudly, grabbing my arm and hauling me out of the room. "The bath is this way!"

I'm lead into a small room that only has a bathtub, a towel rack, and a sink. Toriel picks up the only towel, a bright pink one with a flower pattern, and hands it too me with a flushed smile. "A bath should clean you up," she nods, leaning over to start the warm water.

"Well should you need anything dear I'll be in the living room," and with that I'm left alone covered in dirt from head to toe, with a too fluffy towel, no clean clothes, and a running bathtub in a bathroom without a toilet.

After my rather forced bath, I do feel better. But I don't really want to put my dirty clothes back on having just gotten clean, so I wash them too and leave them to hang, but that leaves me with a scrap of leather from my brother's jacket and a fluffy pink flower patterned towel. I really don't like the idea of walking outside in just a towel, Miss Toriel would probably freak out, but I don't have any clothes.

"She won't be mad...," I whisper to myself in a vain attempt to encourage myself to leave the false safety of the bathroom.

"Annabell dear," Toriel calls from the other side of the door. "You have been in their a while, is something wrong?"

"I-I uh...," I tail off unsure how to explain to Toriel that I need clothes. "Do you have anything I can wear?" I ask through the door, "my clothes got all dirty so-,"

"Oh I should have thought of that!" Toriel huffs with a small giggle, "of course my child, just wait a moment I'll bring you something!"

I only have to wait a few minutes before Toriel is back with a large bundle of clothes. I take them gratefully and slip on the warm outfit, in the still misty bathroom.

I turn towards the now un-fogged mirror and give myself a once-over. I am wearing shorts now which are a lot more practical then a stuffy school dress but the shorts are just big enough that they are constantly slipping down. Toriel had also given me a purple cloak that has the same golden symbol she wears sown onto the back, it was comfy and warm, and I kinda wondered if Toriel would let me keep it. But the Goat monster must either not know anything about human biology or she had a thing for sweaters, because I was given a rather large selection to chose from. I ended up choosing the one that fit best, a bright green one with yellow stripes.

My blond hair falls in its normal curls around my face, coming to a stop in little ringlets at my elbows, I sort of ponder doing something with it, I always wore my hair up, but I was too lazy to touch it and my brother was the only one I would ever let mess with it. Which is partly the reason it's so long now, he'd probably die of a heart attack if he saw what I had let my hair become. I smile faintly, amused at the thought of Waylon yelling at me for my poor fashion decisions. My brother might want to be a lawman like our father but he could just as easily be a stylist if he tried.

I glance one last time at the mirror, just to make sure I'm not going to embarrass myself when I notice something funny on my face, leaning closer to the mirror I run my fingers over the reflection. Across my left cheek about an inch under my dual silver eye there's a large white scar, a scar from where Flowey tried to kill me. I had almost forgotten about it, but I guess it was as serious as Toriel acted if I'm now permanently scared.

I sigh and pull away from the mirror, rubbing my fingers absently mindedly over my right wrist where the leather scrap is tightly tied.

"I've certainly got myself into something interesting brother," I mumble to the air turning the bathroom doorknob and stepping out into Toriel's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote three chapters in one day... I think i'm possessed or something. Whelp at least you lovely Loves get more chapters! :)


	6. New Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone just wants someone to love them...

"Annabell dear!" Toriel calls from the other side of the room. "The other monsters need my help. Will you be alright getting home yourself?" She asks walking over with a Moldsmal crawling along on the floor behind her. "You have the phone I gave you?" She asks nervously patting me down as though I magically got injured in the five minutes she's been talking to the Moldsmal. "You remember the puzzles?"

"Yes," I giggle gently pulling her paws off, "I'll be careful Toriel!" I promise, dashing off for the exit before the Goat Monster changes her mind.

I run into the pit switch room, Toriel had simply explained to me that the switch to the spikes was in one of the pit falls, the one in the middle left to be exact. But the spikes where still down from our last trip so no need to get my new comfy clothes unnecessarily dusty.

I start for the exit, pleased with myself in how well I'm adapting to the Underground, freshman math certainly wasn't this easy to understand, but freshman math also didn't cost you your life if you got wrong...

"Did you really think I would give up?" A broken hallow sounding laugh asks as I feel my blood run cold. "Are you really so stupid?" An un-amused voice hisses, as a Buttercup flower appears in the exit-way. "I WILL NEVER STOP!!!" Flowey laughs as the white bullets from before appear around the monster. I fumble for the flip phone Toriel gave me, quickly dialing her number and begging for her to pick up.

"NOT TILL YOUR DEAD FOREVER!!!!" Flowey laughs, as the white bullets fly towards me and my now materialized white soul.

I scream and back up, dropping the ancient phone that confusedly echoes up a 'Hello? Annabell? Child are you okay?' I try to answer back but I trip on something and soon I'm falling backwards, missing the deadly bullets by inches as I fall once again into the ground.

"Thump!"

I look up confused and find that I accidentally tumbled into one the pit falls, unfortunately this isn't the pitfall with the switch for the spikes Flowey is sitting on, that might have been enough to spoke him off.

I stand up quickly not trusting Flowey to stay put and believe me to be dead. I make for the exit planning to hide in the shaft and hope Flowey gives up when I notice I'm not exactly alone.

Laying on the floor in a sad lump is a faded pink ribbon it would have been beautiful once, but now it's dirty and worn. I glance up towards the hole in the ceiling where my only light is coming from, silence and dust rains from above. I take my chances and scoop up the ribbon before running for the exit shaft hoping Flowey is gone.

"Annabell!" Toriel cries wrapping me in a warm fuzzy goat hug. "When I got that call I was so scared," she rambles looking me over for injures as Moldsmal bounces worriedly next to her. "Please don't ever do that again." She begs lightly dusting off my purple cloak and green sweater for me, "Oh Annabell," she whispers in a tight voice wrapping me in a hug, "I thought I-," her voice chokes up and tears start to stain my matching cloak, Moldsmal makes sad blubbering noises and I hug the Goat monster back with all my strength.

"I'm sorry Toriel," I apologize softly, "I'll be more careful next time so I don't fall into any more pitfalls," I chuckle lightly as the goat monster gives me a dirty look.

"You silly child," Toriel scolds, running a paw through my blond hair affectionately with a broad smile, "Run on home and no more accidents alright?"

"Yes Moma!" I laugh, spinning in a wide circle so my cloak flutters around me like a kite.

I take one step before I realize what I said. I turn around in horror, Toriel looks shocked and Moldsmal is doing his best to quietly wiggle away unnoticed.

"I-I didn't," I stutter backing up from the kind goat lady who might not be so kind now that I've crossed a very delicate line. I can feel my soul form on its own in my chest, and Toriel's blue eyes go wide. I clutch my dress front in shame and turn away. "I'm sorry!" I yell over my shoulder as I speed off down the tunnel.

....

"Annabell Dear," Toriel calls through the door as I hide under the fresh, clean, cinnamon smelling blankets. "It's okay child, I'm not mad at you," she tries to coax, but I've heard it all before. Of course she is, they are always mad, always so offended and disturbed that the monster child has gotten attached enough to them to start referring to them as 'mother'. 

"I just wanted to know what it was like..." I whisper to myself as a Toriel keeps saying false nice things through the door, "I just wanted a Moma who didn't hate me."

I must have spoken louder then I thought because Toriel stops talking. The door creaks open but I stay under my blankets, I know the blankets can't actually help me but it's the thought that counts right?

"Annabell," Toriel whispers and I can tell she's standing next to the bed. I whimper and try to make myself smaller, hoping she'll go away, hoping my brother will magically appear and save the day like always. "Dear sweet child," Toriel states in a broken voice siting at the edge of the bed. "I promised to never hurt you and I meant it dearie. I will never hurt you."

I stiffen at that, my Moma has said things like that before and she had definitely hurt me, but Moma had never sounded so sincere about it like Toriel...

I shuffle around in my blankets, so I can see the goat lady next to me. I blink up at her as she smiles down at me with tears eyes.

"I'm sorry for whatever you had to go through up on the surface," she mumbles, reaching down and petting my blanket covered shoulder. "No one should go through that, but you are with us now," she says with a bright smile gesturing around the dark room, "And the monsters of the Ruins will never harm you."

I wiggle in my blankets so I'm sitting up, and give Toriel a look, "Flower," is all I say, before I flop back onto the bed.

"Well minus Flowey...," Toriel mutters a distant look in her wide blue eyes, "but I'm sure eventually he'll be taken care one way or another." She growls, whips of fire licking at her fur.

I pull back in alarm and fall of the bed staring up at a Toriel in fear. She blushes and quickly puts out the fire light and looks down at me sheepishly.

"Sorry child," she apologizes, "magic is controlled by emotion so sometimes when we experience very negative feelings raw magic can form," she explains with a half hearted chuckle.

I nod but don't answer back, not sure what to make of the kind goat lady with magic fire. Toriel looks me over from her perch on the twin sized bed, she smiles down at me like she knows something I don't. I pull my blankets a little tighter around myself as Toriel lifts up one of her paws and summons a floating white soul.

I stare in amazement, not sure how to comprehend what I'm seeing. I thought I was the only one with a white soul. So the old stories about monsters having white souls were true?

"You are a monster born in a human body my dear child," Toriel says sadly vanishing her soul. "Every monster of the Underground possesses a white soul just like yours."

Tears fill my eyes and I'm not sure why hearing that I'm not the only one causes my chest to hurt so much but it does. I can see my own white soul floating before me as I cry into my hands, balled up on the floor in a nest of blankets. Everything just feels to much. Waylon could be dead, I've finally meet someone who likes me honestly likes me, and I'm not the only one with a 'cursed' soul.

"Let it all out Annabell dear," Toriel soothes patting my back gently, as I brake apart. "After this we will have pie by the fire and I will read you the Great Stories of monster kind till you're sound asleep."

It sounds like a wonderful plan, so I do my best to wipe messy face. Toriel takes my hands before I can do much though and instead she uses the edge of her pretty light purple dress to clean my face. It takes her a minute and when she's done she smiles at me, a big toothy smile that covers her whole snout.

"Well!" Toriel sings hoping up, "lets get you some dinner shall we?" She asks offering me a paw.

I take it and I'm pulled into the living room where for the rest of the night I'm made to feel at home, like I do have a Moma who cares, in a warm house in a nice neighborhood with welcoming people(monsters), but the tiny scrap of leather on my wrist feels heavier with every passing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This chapter made me really sad, its just to cute and emotional, i swear it had to be done! Anny will be okay I promise!


	7. Place to Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes are said and many tears are shed.

"Toriel?" I ask as she flips another page in book about snails. She hums but doesn't look up. It's been a week since I've fallen down and I've managed to get a pretty good idea of the Ruins by now, but I've also managed to gather that there's more to the 'Underground' then the Ruins, but what else I don't know. I also know my brother had to have come down here, I found the scrap after all, and then that faded ribbon... Toriel said it herself when I first met her, I wasn't the only human to fall. So where are the others? Why am I the only human here now? Why?

"I'm not the only human right?" I ask carefully, doing my best to trend lightly into the subject in case it's something that might get me in trouble. Toriel hasn't gotten mad at me for anything but you never know when you finally push someone to far.

"Well don't be silly," she laughs glancing up from her book, "you came from the surface you should you are not the only one, Annabell!"

"I mean that fell down," I clarify as she stops in the middle of turning another page.

"No," she whispers softly, eyes focused on the flickering fire, "You are not the only one..."

"Then have you seen my brother?" I ask in barely contained excitement, sitting up straighter from my spot on the floor where I had been doing Word-searches. "He looks like me but two years older and his hair is a bit more brown and his eyes are a really pretty blue, kinda like yours," I babbler, as Toriel gives me a shocked and overwhelmed look.

"Brother?" She echoes back confused, as I will myself to clam down and take things one step at a time.

"Yeah," I nod, fidgeting with the leather scrap, "he's been missing for about half a year, but I found something of his by the edge of the Underground so I...," I trail off, as I see Toriel's eyes so wide.

"You jumped?" She asks in horror.

"I needed to find my brother," I defend, wrapping the purple cloak I taken to wearing everywhere around me tighter, "he's the only family I have left who doesn't hate me...,"

Toriel stares at me for a long time before she speaks again.

"I haven't seen him," she mutters slowly, staring sadly at the book in her paws, "but he could have gotten past me and made his way into the rest of the Underground."

"So there is more?"

Toriel smiles and stands up, a sad but determined look settling over her normally kind and gentle face. "Fetch your bag Annabell dear. Now is as good a time as any," she sighs, heading out into the hall as I scramble after her racing to my room to fetch my bag and pull my boots on, making sure I have the faded ribbon in my bag along with the photograph of me and my brother on my first day of freshman year and his first day of Junior year. He went missing just three weeks after that photograph.

I shuffle on my black backpack and make sure my white and green school dress is wrinkle free before I head back out into the hall where Toriel is waiting with a forced smile and a wrapped piece of pie.

"When you get hungry or hurt," she states helping me put the pie in my bag before giving me a warm pat to the head and unlocking the chained off basement. I hadn't actually wondered too much about it, I just thought Toriel was afraid I would fall down the stairs or hurt myself on something in the Storage.

She leads me down the stairs which turn into a creepy long tunnel. I grab Toriel's hand as we walk and I can see her trying not to smile down at me. Finally we arrive at a big stone door.

She turns to me with tears in her big blue eyes and wraps me in a hug, "I know this the right thing for you Annabell," she hiccups, pulling me so close it's hard to breathe, "but I can't lose another child." She pulls away enough so I can see her emotion filled eyes, "Promise me if you don't find your brother you will come back."

I stare in shock not sure what to say, I loved being here and I certainly loved Toriel, but staying? Forever?

"S-Sure," I agree, nodding a little then with more force, "I would love to stay!"

Toriel smiles brightly at me and gets up sniffling and wiping at her eyes, "I'm glad my child, I'm so very glad," she mumbles moving towards the old intricate stone doors. "Stay safe and don't get into fights," she warns, as I giggle and nod.

She smiles fondly at me and pushes open one of the stone doors, a cold wind hits my exposed arms and knees. I shiver as Toriel gestures me forward, "Go find your brother Annabell," she prompts with a warm smile and glittering blue eyes, "I'll be here waiting for the both of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly no more Toriel, *long sigh*   
> Oh well, at least we are getting to Snowdin and everyone knows what is in Snowdin! Or rather who. ;)   
> *cough cough* SANS *cough cough*


	8. GateKeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabell meets somebone...

I step out into the snow covered ground of the forest. Toriel gives me one last bright smile and a "stay safe my child!" Then the stone door is shut, sealing me off from the place I called home for the past week.

I turn away from the door, knowing that I can't just stand here forever wondering if I should have just stayed. I have a mission, I need to find Waylon, and get back to Toriel's little home safely. I glance around at the endless forest covered in half a foot of snow, I shiver and wrap the purple cloak around myself for at least some warmth.

"This is going to take a while," I mutter starting off down the mostly snow covered path. My thick leather boots crunch the snow under my feet and for once in my life I'm glad that I have to walk to school every morning, because if not I wouldn't be wearing the right shoes to be trudging through the forest.

"Toriel mentioned a town nearby...," I mutter, rubbing my hands together and trying to keep the cold out of my cloak tent. The cloak is warm, but I'm wearing a dress, I knew I should have kept that sweater.

"Wait wha-!" I splutter, as I go tumbling forward landing face first in a pile of freezing snow. I groan and pull myself back up glaring in annoyance at the half buried stick I just tripped over.

"Kid," someone laughs from the trees, as I blot to upright unsure of what's going on, "the stick was top of the snow and you still tripped," the voice snickers off to my right. I glare at the trees as I stand up, dusting the snowflakes off my white and green dress and wrapping the purple cloak around me again.

"Well you could have warned me mister snicker pants," I huff starting back down the road again, the chuckles following me.

"Sorry human, but your flailing was rather hilarious," the voice reasons with another snort.

I'm about to snap back when I catch on to something they said, 'human' the voice very distinctively called me human, whatever it is, it knows. And Toriel said that was bad.

"Uh," I mutter walking a little faster, "I'm sorry mister but I have things to do, lots of stuff to do." I announce hurrying down the path, but footsteps echo behind me slow and steady.

"Need any help?" The voice asks in a good hearted nature, "with your track record you'll probably need a little pick me up."

The voice snorts and I slow down, not entirely sure why they're laughing.

"I mean you're so accident prone I might have to lend you one of my bones,"

"Uhm mister?" I ask mildly confused and I little worried about this strange man as I glance behind me, but find only empty air.

"So Kid," the voice chuckles with amusement as a figure suddenly appears in front of me shadowed by the giant trees around us. "Need a hand?" he offers good naturedly, holding out his hand in a sign of friendship.

I glance uncertainty up at his shadow hidden face, his white eyes glow unnaturally in the darkness. I hesitantly reach out and take the offered hand.

"POP!"

His hand comes off. I pale and hold the boney hand tightly in alarm as the man just stares at me with an expression I can't see because of the shadows but I bet it's not a happy one. I just took his hand off!

"I'm sorry I-!"

His amused warm laugh cuts off my apology as the monster steps into the light. He's smiling widely and is missing a hand, but he looks just as friendly as Toriel, with an amused glitter to his eye sockets. He is wearing a well loved fluffy white jacket, that has a trim of black fur around the hood, and is covered in a colorful array of fabric patches and little sayings like 'Pun Master', 'Undnye was here', 'Evil Scientist Jr.' and 'If lost return to the Great Papyrus'. He is also wearing a T-shirt for some kind of band whose logo is a mermaid like creature, a pair of black shorts, and blue brand name tennis shoes. He's a skeleton I notice as he chuckles and takes his hand back, popping it back onto his boney white wrist without any problem.

"It was supposed to be a joke kid," he laughs weakly, giving me a little smile, "Do humans not do jokes?" He asks, with an amused shrug of his shoulders as he places his boney hands into his coat pockets.

"O-Oh!" I exclaim now finally seeing that the taunts weren't taunts at all but puns. A thing that my dad once upon a time used to enjoy every much. I think Waylon has probably heard every variation of "hi____, I'm dad," that exists.

I snort and nod, showing the skeleton my smile, "humans joke, it's just been a really long time since I heard one," I admit with another snicker enjoying the feeling of laughing way more then I probably should. "I need to stop laughing that wasn't that funny," I giggle, trying to cover my mouth as the skeleton gives me an offended look.

"I am very funny thank you," he huffs puffing out his rib cage and placing a hand on his chest like he's the king of the world, "I will have you know Kid. I Sans, am the master of bad jokes and quick witted puns!" He declares as I only laugh harder.

He smiles down at me as he coughs into his skinless hand, in an official sort of way, "So, why was six afraid of seven?"

"That's the oldest one in the book, you can't-," I protest but he just keeps going with an expectant and amused look on his face.

"Because seven ate nine."

And I burst out laughing despite myself and Sans the skeleton beams at me with a look of pride and fondness that I've only ever seen my own brother wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally my only notes for this chapter where "Meet Sans", That's it, that is all I had planned, I guess I figured the rest out pretty well huh?


	9. Armed with Wit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puns. Lots of puns.

"So you have a name giggle human?" Sans asks, as we leisurely make our way across a funny shaped bridge that weirdly doesn't have any snow on it.

"Oh, I'm Annabell," I greet, with a little blush a bit embarrassed I didn't introduce myself to my new friend.

Maybe Toriel was wrong about the rest of the Underground, Sans was great fun and he certainly didn't seem like he wanted to hurt me despite knowing I'm a human. Maybe everyone else will be nice too!

"Hmm...," Sans hums, staring off at the trees with what I think is a far off look in his magically created eyes. "Too long," he concludes with a huff, "you can be Anna."

"You can't just change my name!" I huff, annoyingly tugging on his patched up fluffy white jacket.

"Just did," he laughs with a wide smile, patting my blond head with the same gentle care Toriel uses. "You're going to rip my jacket Anna," he complains without much conviction, as I growl and tug harder, trying to get him to stop calling me by the nickname only Waylon uses.

Sans laughs at my antics before his head snaps up, white magic eyes narrowing into pinpricks. "Kid, I suggest you hide."

I stop tugging on his jacket like a mad kola and look up confused, "why?"

He sighs and points towards a crumbling kids fort that's a few feet away next some sort of newly built guards station. "I don't want to catch humans but my brother dose, and he's coming," he explains in a slightly tighter voice and I know immediately what I have to do.

"Got it!" I announce, hurrying over to the crumbling fort and crouching down so that if someone where to walk up they wouldn't be able to see me. Sans sends me a reassuring smile before he turns his attention to the path, his posture both tense and relaxed. A lazy smile on his skeleton face as he waits.

Footsteps march closer to us as Sans stands on the path waiting for his brother who by the sound of it wouldn't be very happy to see me.

"SANS!" Someone yells as the footsteps get closer.

Sans shifts his position, smile growing wider, a hand rising to give a little wave. "Hey bro,"

"SANS!" The voices huffs again, as a much larger skeleton then Sans marches into the clearing.

He must be Sans brother but this monster is even taller then Toriel, and since Sans is just over my tiny size of 5 foot that makes Sans' brother at least two feet taller then his brother, measuring somewhere at about 7 feet. The skeleton is wearing a very different outfit then his brother. Unlike Sans who's wearing a worn white jacket covered in handmade messages from loved ones and other old comfortable clothes, his brother seems to be wearing all new professional clothes. Sans's brother is wearing a simple white chest plate over top of a black undershirt, black pants, dirt free white boots, a belt with way to many pouches, shiny metal arm guards, polished knee guards and a slight worn red cape that's fastened with a clasp shaped into the same symbol on my purple cloak and all of Toriel's dresses.

"Father has been asking for your help in the lab for ages!" The skeleton huffs, coming to a loud stop right in front of Sans and glaring down at him. "Have you just been out here slacking off again!?!"

"I'm not slacking Papyrus," Sans responds in a playfully hurt tone, "I thought you knew that already?" He states in a voice that can only mean one thing.

"Knew what brother?" Papyrus asks, leaning down like Sans is about to tell him a secret.

"These are shorts," Sans announces, gesturing towards his slightly torn pants, "not slacks. Therefore I cannot be slacking."

Papyrus just stares blankly at Sans as I try my best to not laugh. Sans really is the Pun Master!

"No matter how many awful puns I must withstand I will still bring you home," he declares grabbing Sans around the middle and hauling onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Now come along brother, Father is waiting!"

Sans looks annoyed but dose not move to stop Papyrus as he's carried away. Sans dose send me one last bright smile and a thumbs up. Then he and his oddly dressed brother are gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is here! Soon we will get to meet the whole family. :)


	10. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More skeleton brothers being dorks.

onfused and not wanting to be left alone, I follow the jokester Sans and his slightly intimidating brother Papyrus. They lead me through the snow covered forest and towards a cute little town dusted in snow and lite with string lights. Monsters of all shapes and sizes mingle about in the snow talking happily to each other or going about their business.

No one gives me a second glance as I cautiously follow after Sans. 'Do they all know I'm human to?' I wonder as I look around at the glittering town full of smiles and laughter. 'This place doesn't seem bad at all,' I smile, picking up my pace a bit so I'm only a few steps behind Sans and Papyrus.

Sans stiffens and Papyrus starts to looks around curiously, but Sans is quick to distract him. "So bro," he laughs bumming him in the elbow since that's the highest point of his brother he can reach. "What did our old man need me for anyway?"

Papyrus skull twists as though his brow where furrowing and I do my best to not giggle as I continue to quietly follow.

"As if I would know what you two get up to all day in that stuffy lab!" Papyrus huffs with wild over exaggerated hand movements that cause his impossibly long red cape to almost smack me in the face.

"Sorry, Sorry," Sans mutters, muffling a laugh, "I'll get out of your hair." He says in his typical joking tone, but he takes a second to glance back at me with worried filled eyes. I smile back at him and send him a thumbs up, Sans looks a little surprised by my gesture but quickly returns his attention to his now annoyed brother.

"Must you insist with the puns brother?" Papyrus asks in a tired tone. "They do get tiresome."

Sans gasps and holds a hand to the front of his rib cage, a fake hurt look plastered over his skull, "first you insult my jokes and now you are stealing my naps from me?"

"SANS!"

Sans doesn't look at all ashamed, in fact he breaks out into chuckles so violent he has to grab ahold of his brother to stay upright. Papyrus sighs loudly and gives Sans a small glare. I tense where I stand expecting the same violence from the world I came from. But Papyrus's glare quickly turns into a smile.

The taller brother leans down and lifts up the still laughing smaller one, a rather vivid memory of Waylon doing the same for me floods into my head. My fingers instantly find the leather bracelet on my right wrist. "I'll find Waylon," I mutter holding back the tears and shuffling in place in the cold snow. "I promised."

"Thanks for the ride Pap," Sans hums. I glance back up quickly to see that my new friend and his brother are halfway down the long street.

I pick up my edge of my green and white school dress and run after them, I'm not getting left behind again.

They come to a stop at the last house in the Snowdin, at least I think this town is called Snowdin, that's what the sign said anyway. The house is big, two stories and covered with string lights and snow. Papyrus puts Sans down right by the front door with a rather proud look of his face, and Sans just smiles as he starts to unlock the door.

I linger by the steps not sure what to do, as they both go inside, happily starting up a conversation about Papyrus' day as a rookie guard. I shift from foot to foot and blow some of my warm breath on my frozen fingers trying to keep myself from turning into a human icicle.

"Hey!"

I glance up, alarmed by the sudden harsh whisper. Standing in the doorway to the beautiful house is Sans. He's giving me an odd look while he holds out his hand towards me. "You don't need to stay out here," he whispers looking me over like he's seeing me for the first time, "I'll just tell Papyrus you're a friend but he would have put two and two together had you been at entrance to the Ruins." He states, opening the door more and motioning for me to come inside.

"Really?" I ask, even though I'm already climbing the steps.

Sans smiles, and again it reminds me so much of my brother's smile I feel like I can see Waylon standing next to Sans smiling at me too. "Yes, Anna you are-," Sans cuts himself off, as his magical eyes suddenly go wide. At first I think something is wrong but he just grabs my arm and pulls me close staring intently at my left cheek. "This wound is new," he mumbles, carefully tracing the scar with his skeleton fingers, "how did you-?"

"SANS!!!" Papyrus yells from inside the house and both me and Sans jump.

Sans lets out a shaky breath and unsteady places a hand on his rib cage, right over the only still open spot left on his white patchwork jacket. "It will be okay," he mumbles to himself, "I'll do it this time."

I give him an odd look, but he just sends me what is very obviously a fake smile, and wraps me in a slightly to tight half hug. "So Anna," he says in his jokish tone, "meet the family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man we are really starting to get into the story now. I wonder if you Loves will figure out what's going on with Sans...


	11. Family of Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the whole Skeleton family!

"Sans?" Papyrus' head appears from a doorway off to the right, his eyes slightly larger then normal and mouth already opened to ask a question but he stops when he notices me standing next to his brother fidgeting with my bracelet. "You finally made a friend!" He cheers rushing into the room, skull spread wide in a boney smile.

Papyrus is wearing a "Kiss the Cook" apron and a lopsided chef's hat over his armor, but this must be normal because Sans looks completely unfazed as his brother slides to a stop in front of us. "Wowie," Papyrus exclaims, leaning down and giving me a once over as he starts to poke at me. "You are an actual monster this time," he laughs, giving me what I suppose is the skeleton version of a wink. "Last time Sans brought a Friend home it was just a rock painted to look like a monster."

"Yeah yeah," Sans huffs, herding us out of the open doorway, "laugh it up." He sighs, closing the front door with a loud click. "But just so you know bro I'll be telling my new friend all the dirt I got on you." And even though Sans says it with a pleasant smile and while stuffing his hands in his worn jacket pockets, his voice sounds eerily serious.

Papyrus huffs but stands back up, wiping invisible dust from his apron. "Well considering we are twins dear brother I have just as much dirt on you."

"Twins?" I echo confused, staring between the two siblings with a raised eyebrow. "But-,"

"Be very careful how you word that next sentence there Anna," Sans warns, giving me a playful smirk even if he does look thoroughly annoyed.

"It's just...," I trail off, unsure what it is that Sans doesn't want me say.

Papyrus snorts and pats me on the head, "it's fine new friend!" He assures with his wide smile, "Sans is just sensitive about his height problem."

Sans grumbles something about not being short, but I can't make out all the words, as he angrily marches over to the one of the miss matched couches and flops down, glaring at the black screen of the turned off TV.

"Now new friend of Sans!" Papyrus exclaims loudly, as I'm dragged out of living room, away from the brooding Sans and into a warm well lit kitchen decorated with pink floral wallpaper, white counter tops, and an interesting array of science experiments. "Since my brother is too lazy to help!" Papyrus exclaims loudly, glaring into the living room. Sans grumbles something neither of us can hear back and Papyrus sighs while shaking his skull. "Anyway Sans's Friend you can help prepare dinner!" He exclaims gesturing towards the boiling pot of water on the stove top.

"Really?" I ask, trying not to sound too excited. I had never been allowed to do anything after the doctors finally concluded that my soul would never change, it's been 6 years since I've lived like a normal girl, I miss making dinner with Moma so much...

"Is something wrong friend of Sans?" Papyrus asks leaning down to my level and looking quizzically at my face. "Your eye sockets are leaking...," he points out gently brushing away some of my tears.

"I'm fine!" I say a bit too loudly, backing up from his gentle touch and rubbing furiously at my eyes. "I'm okay," I mutter, trying to control the overflowing feelings of sadness and pain wheeling up from inside.

"Hey," a soft voice calls.

Looking up I find Sans standing in front me, smiling softly and holding out his white boney hands in a sign of peace. Papyrus is standing behind him looking confused and mildly stunned.

"There's no need to cry," he soothes and his voice sounds so similar to Waylon's that it only makes me cry harder.

"Sans! Sans! What do we do? Your friend is breaking!?!" Papyrus exclaims pointing at me as he begins to pace. "Should I get some some water? Or some cookies? Cookies always cheer me up. How about-," Sans grabs the edge of Papyrus's apron and the taller skeleton stops pacing.

"Calm down," Sans advises, turning back around to me with his wide friendly grin. "Your freaking her out bro."

"I'm sorry friend," Papyrus apologises visibly relaxing. "But would a cookie help?"

I nod, I am hungry, but I don't really want to eat anything when All I can think about is the good old days with my family. Why did I do this first place? Why did I jump into a hole full of monsters? Monsters like me...

"Hey kid," Sans calls bringing me out of my thoughts and back to his white jacketed form. "Can you stop crying?Your making this poor skeleton feel bonely."

I try not to laugh, but I start giggling uncontrollably even as tears stream down my face. Sans smiles proudly as I wipe the tears out of my eyes and Papyrus watches his brother in enthralled amazement.

"Feeling better now Anna?" Sans asks holding out his hands in what I can only imagine is a offer for a hug.

I gladly accept. Sans's stiffens slightly as I wrap my pale arms around his jacket covered bones. It feels weird to hug a skeleton, he's cold, and all edges, but his jacket helps add some softness and when his arms wrap around me, and he laughs in my ear as he pats the top of my blond hair, I can feel something even better then physical warmth: Love.

"Is your friend better now Sans?" Papyrus asks leaning down to peer at my face, a cookie jar in his hands, "her eyes are no longer leaking...,"

"I'm fine," I assure the taller skeleton rubbing at my eyes one last time to be sure I didn't miss any tears. "I just remembered something sad."

"Happens to the best of us," Papyrus says in an oddly cryptic tone as he offers me the cookie jar.

"Sorry," I mutter nibbling on my cookie as Sans rubs circles on my back.

"Oh that's alright," Papyrus says making a vague waving off motion with his hand, as he straightens back up to his impressive towering height of seven feet, "Do you still want to help with dinner?"

"Yes!" I agree, as with a loud chuckle Sans releases me from his hug and I practically skip after Papyrus towards the counter top.

"Hope you like pasta!" Sans calls over his shoulder as he walks out of the room to entertain himself till dinner.

"Pasta?" I question as Papyrus loudly "humfs" And continues getting out ingredients, which is only a large pot half full of water, a large pasta spoon, and a yellow box labelled "monsteroni and cheese".

"Dinner is Mac and cheese?" I question eyeing the odd box with suspicion.

"What?" Papyrus asks as he finishes pouring all the swirly noodles into the pot. "This is monsteroni, Friend of Sans."

"Annabell," I correct.

"What?" He asks again glancing away from his vigorous stirring.

"My name is Annabell," I tell him with a wide smile holding out my hand politely, "it's nice to meet you."

Papyrus face lights up and he almost knocks the boiling pot of noodles over in his haste to shake my hand, "and I am the great Papyrus! Annabell!" He announces, straightening out his apron as he beams down at me, "pleasure to meet you!"

"You too Papyrus," I giggle as the stove starts to make some very unhappy noises. Papyrus quickly lets go of my hand and moves the steaming, boiling pot off the bright red stove.

"Nyehhh..." Papyrus laughs awkwardly scratching the back of his skull, "I'm almost done here so you can set the table Annabell."

"Alright!" I chime, slightly disappointed I didn't get to actually cook anything but I'm sure I'll get to next time. 'Next time?' I repeat in my head, as I pick up the pretty glass plates decorated with pictures of springtime. 'Will there be a next time?' I glance back over at Papyrus as he hums brokenly along to some song in his head and dances a bit as he stirs in the cheese powder. Sans is probably in the living room reading a book or watching TV, doing ordinary things in this ordinary house. Do I really need to leave?

I put the plates down carefully on the wooden table as I think it over.

'Waylon' I reason, he was always first and I wholeheartedly agreed with that but...

I glance into the living room where a familiar white jacketed skeleton lays slouched the couch in a light sleep. Sans reminded of my brother so much, and if I couldn't find Waylon...

"Annabell!"

I snap to attention and spin around, my face burning in embarrassment. "Yes?" I squeak, as Papyrus looks down at me quizzically.

"Do you mind getting the door," he nods towards the front door, then gestures towards his hands which are busy carrying the pot of monsteroni and cheese.

"On it!" I say dashing off. Sans doesn't even twitch as I run past him in my haste to open up the front door.

"Hello!" I greet, before I even see the monster on the side.

"Papyrus?" A deep well aged voice calls as the door swings open, "is that monsteroni I-," the monster stops abruptly when he sees me, skeleton eye lights widening.

He's a tall skeleton, not as tall as Papyrus, but only by a inch or two. His face is scared, with two giant cracks running from his eye sockets and splitting his face in half. There are holes in the palms of his hands and he is dressed like scientist, white lab coat, black turtleneck, black dress pants, and briefcase. Glasses are typed to the side of his face and he's wearing a shocked expression, 'is it really that weird for Sans to make friends?'

"Mister are you okay?" I ask politely, stepping to the side so he can walk into the house.

His eyes flicker a few times, then they reform not in confusion or shock but in anger. He drops his briefcase and steps into the house the door swinging shut loudly behind him without him touching it.

"Dad?" Papyrus calls, sticking his head out of the kitchen and beaming at us. "Dad, Meet Annabell she's-,"

"A human," the other skeleton informs with icy venom as he takes a step towards me. "You're a member of the guard Papyrus. You should be more cautious then that," he scolds taking another step towards me.

I back up quickly, my back hitting one of the couch's as Papyrus looks between us in horror. "B-But Dad shes not-," he tries, coming out of the kitchen only for a wall of blue bones to appear in mid air and box him in.

"Stay back Papyrus," the science skeleton warns, advancing on me, "humans are dangerous back stabbing creatures."

"P-Please," I stutter out, tightly holding onto the piece of leather that I know belongs to my brother, "I'm not-,"

"You are all the same," he growls, hand raised and I know it's the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, this is a big chapter. Hope this makes up for the wait Loves!   
> Since this seems to amuse you Loves my only guidelines for this chapter was- "Sans introduces Anna to Papyrus and Gaster." Man I'm so good at writing down notes.


	12. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fighting monsters come to a compromise...

Blue bones fly towards me and I swing my arms up, though I know they won't do much. Papyrus screams for his dad to stop, but I know he won't, I've seen this act before.

There's a breath of silence, a pause that lasts to long, Papyrus lets out a shocked gasp and I risk opening my eyes.

The older skeleton is standing in front of me, sharpened blue bones still float in air, ready to attack, but they don't. A light white color has surrounded the bones and both skeletons before me look stunned and are staring at something over my left shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Papyrus's dad asks in a snarl, raising his hand for another Attack, but the white light grows stronger and the bones turn to harmless dust.

I glance over my shoulder and almost cry in joy. Sans is sitting on the arm rest of the couch, his boney legs dangling over the side, an amused smirk spread across his skull. His white patchwork jacket is all ruffled and he stills looks a bit sleepily, but his magical eyes glow unnaturally bright, almost like a tiny white sun now lives within his body.

"I'm protecting my new friend," Sans replies in a completely level voice, as though my life wasn't on the line. "I would appreciate it if you didn't kill her."

"You of all monsters should know what a human looks like Sans!" Their Father roars, as more glowing blue bones spring to life around him. "That thing is-,"

"My Friend," Sans repeats calmly, placing a skeleton hand on my shaking shoulder. "This human is about as dangerous as the annoying puppy."

The older skeleton takes a deep breath and the bones disappear, for a second I think we're okay but then he glares at Sans. "Is this part of your stupid rebellious phase? Bring a dangerous creature into the Underground and see how many monsters it can kill before Monday!?!"

"Dad-," but he doesn't even let Sans start.

"No. I've put up with a lot from you. From your disappearances, to your instance you work on your own projects, to your distancing yourself from the family! But this!" He points at me and I suddenly feel very uncomfortable where I'm standing. "This is not acceptable Sans."

Sans sits in silence for a long time, several minutes at least, and no one says anything, but Sans keeps his hand tight on the shoulder of my white and green school dress.

"Fine." Sans bites out, his hand tightening reassuringly on my shoulder though I'm not sure there's much to reassure me about once it's over. Maybe I can just wait for Waylon in the place that comes when this is over.

"Glad you-,"

"I'll stop," he cuts in, glancing off towards the kitchen, where Papyrus is still trapped behind a wall of blue bones. "You want me to play nice and pretend like we have the prefect family. Fine. I'll do it," he agrees with an undertone if icy venom, "but the human stays."

His dad stares at him in shock, obviously not expecting an offer to be made. He glances at my trembling form than back at the rather annoyed Sans before slowly nodding his head.

"Alright you can keep your-," he pauses and shakes his head in disgust, "but if it kills anyone-,"

"I'll do it myself," Sans agrees with a pained nod.

The older skeleton nods again then smiles to himself as though this was the best possible outcome. "Well then human I apologize for getting off on the wrong foot," he says, with a little bow as the bones holding back Papyrus disappear with snap. "I am W. D. Gaster, Royal scientist for King Asgore." He straightens his taped on glasses and looks me over, "You may call me Dr. Gaster."

"Annabell," I say, keeping my back to the couch where Sans is still sitting with his hand on my shoulder.

"Dinner is ready?" Papyrus tries, gesturing towards the kitchen with a forced smile. Gaster nods and almost seems to float as he glides into the cheesy smelling room. As soon as he's gone Sans hops off the couch and Papyrus dashes over.

"Damn it," Sans curses looking me over as Papyrus stands in front of us watching the door to the kitchen intently. Sans stops when he gets to my face, his magic eyes widening as he grabs my cheek pulling it towards him. "What?" He mumbles, "I thought I-," his eyes go wide as he seems to recall our conversation from earlier. He curses under his breath and carefully traces my scar with one of his boney fingers, "Oh Anna I'm-,"

I gently push his hand off and smile, "it's okay," I say quickly, tracing it myself, "already all healed see?"

Sans nods, though he still doesn't look happy, "How?" he asks softly.

"A flower tried-,"

"What?" He hisses, white eye lights flaring blindingly bright like a trapped firework.

"Brother," Papyrus soothes, patting Sans on the back as the bright white light quickly disappears. "We don't have much longer."

"I'm sorry," he mutters, glancing up at me apologetically. "Let's get food." And with that Sans turns around and shuffles towards the kitchen.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask Papyrus, as he sends Sans worried glances.

"No," Papyrus says shaking his skull as he carefully takes his 'Kiss the Cook' apron off and folds it with well practiced movements. "You did nothing wrong." He repeats, placing the apron down gently on the side table with a long sigh.

"Papyrus?" I ask gently, but Papyrus just continues to absent mindedly stare off into space, a pained look covering his skull. "We can get dinner," I offer, he still doesn't move, just traces meaningless patterns onto the fabric of the apron. "I'm sure Sans is-," I stop talking when Papyrus bolts to attention, like he suddenly got zapped with lightening.

"W-What?" He asks, glancing around till he spots me then he relaxes slightly, bright smile slipping onto his skull. "Oh Hello Annabell I thought you went to get dinner, Monsteroni is my specialty!" He beams, grabbing ahold of my arm and practically dragging me into the kitchen after him.

Dinner is good if a bit awkward. I don't think you're supposed to drink Ranch Dressing like a fountain drink, but neither Gaster or Papyrus question Sans as he downs a whole bottle of it. But besides ranch dressing drinking, I can't shake the feeling that there is something more bothering these skeletons then just the appearance of a human. I hope I can help....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Anna, you're just making all their problems worse. But we'll get into that later~


	13. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy bones need more sleep...

"Heyys Anna," Sans yawns with a little wave, as trudges down the stairs in his too big 'Nap Queen' shirt and fuzzy pajama bottoms decorated with pizza slices. He rubs at his eyes sockets and grumbles something I can't hear. "Wheres Paps?" He mumbles slightly louder, as he practically trips down the last few steps.

Thankfully Papyrus was right around the corner in the kitchen and Sans must trip on the stairs a lot because Papyrus dashes out, wooden spoon in hand and wearing his 'Kiss the Cook' apron. He skids to a halt at the bottom of the stairs and Sans sleepily falls into his arms with a muffled 'Oh. Hi Paps.'

Papyrus sighs and places Sans back on the floor with a disapproving look. "Brother one of these days I'm not going to get here on time and you'll get hurt."

Sans snorts like Papyrus just said the funniest think he's ever heard and he's doing his best to not completely break down in laughter. "You'll always catch me Paps," Sans promises, "You're the one thing I can always count one."

Papyrus looks both confused and overjoyed by the compliment. Though the tall skeleton settles on being boastful with a touch of brotherly love. "Of course I will always be there for my twin brother! I am the Great Papyrus!" He beams, hand on chest, shoulders square, stance proud.

"Very cool," I agree with a nod, and a giggle as Sans smiles, a mischievous twinkle in his eye lights.

"I definitely have the most tibia-rific brother a skeleton could rib-quest." Sans states with a proud smile.

Papyrus groans loudly but his smile is a dead giveaway of his true feelings. I laugh so hard I have to grab ahold of Papyrus's hand so I don't fall over. Sans rocks back and forth on the balls of his skeleton feet, a proud smirk covering his face.

"Really Brother," Papyrus chides, still trying not to laugh, "I have work to do and your friend here can't explore the Underground herself," he sighs sending me a wide smile and a wink.

"I'm going, I'm going," Sans grumbles heading towards the kitchen, "exploring comes after breakfast though."

"What are we having?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen with Papyrus that oddly still smells of Monsteroni.

"Why Monsteroni Of course!" Papyrus beams, handing me a plate of the fun shaped noodles covered in gooey cheese.

I think about asking if this is what all monsters eat but I remember Toriel eating snails and homemade butterscotch cinnamon pie. Maybe skeletons just really liked noodles. I could show Papyrus a different noodle recipe if that was case, I sort of remember how to make spaghetti.

"Not hungry Kid?" Sans asks, glancing between me and my untouched bowl of cheese flavored monster shaped noodles.

"Ohh well-I was just-," I scramble for an answer that won't make me sound rude. "Do you always eat pasta?" I really messed that up.

Sans snorts and starts to laugh so hard he falls off the table. Papyrus looks both thoroughly annoyed and completely embarrassed.

"N-Not always," Sans gasps, coming up for air from his chuckles, "Pap here goes through food phases and since dear old dad can't cook and I'm too lazy to make anything other then a sandwich. Papyrus does all the cooking. But Monsteroni has been his longest kick so far."

"It's easy and tastes good," Pap grumbles as though defending his choice of meal.

"Nothings wrong with it," I quickly say, "I was just curious that's all."

"Well breakfast is over and I have to meet up with Undnye or else I'll be late for Gaurd training," Papyrus huffs, shooing Sans and me out of the kitchen as he takes his apron off with flourish.

"You're already in the Guard Paps, it's just you and Undnye training by yourselves so you are 'super extra special good' when rookie evaluations come around," Sans quotes, giving his brother a look that clearly shows how much he dislikes these extra special trainings.

"I'll be fine Sans," Papyrus says in a tone that seems rather well used, this conversation must happen a lot. "Now hurry up before-,"

"Sans!" A deep voice calls from up the stairs. Papyrus sighs deeply as Sans stiffens, all his bones linked together too tightly, like a wound spring.

Dr. Gaster appears at the top of the stairs, already wearing his lab coat and typed on glasses. "There you are boy," the scientist chides gliding down the stairs to join us in the living room. "I will need you to accompany me today."

Sans looks about ready to do something he'll regret but his dad smiles and turns to me with a poorly hidden look of distaste, "I believe we have a deal." He remarks coldly.

Sans mumbles something under his breath I can't hear but marches up the stairs to get dressed I suppose.

"Dad if Annabell isn't coming with you-," Papyrus gets cut off before he can finish.

"Of course that human isn't coming with me," he scoffs, pointedly avoiding looking in my direction now that Sans is gone. "Do your father a favor and look after it today. I hope some separation will shake some sense into Sans."

Papyrus looks down at me in clear worry, there's obviously a reason Papyrus is reluctant to say yes, but after a another second Papyrus nods. "She can help with training," he agrees smile wide. "I'll keep an eye on her!"

"Good," Gaster nods with a smile, as Sans marches back down the stairs, wearing a tattered 'Monster Rebel' shirt, ripped jeans, sneakers, and his classic patch covered white coat.

"Happy?" Sans asks with a vague gesture towards his clothes. "Now come on Anna you'll get to see-,"

Gaster cuts him off with a cough. "Actually your brother has agreed to look after the human today."

Sans freezes, white eye lights widening as he glances over at me. I smile encouragingly, trying hard not to show how scared I am at that fact the only monster who actually likes me is going to leave me alone for an entire day.

"But you've never-," Sans stops himself and curses under his breath. He angrily shoves his hands into his pockets and marches for the door. White magic flickering around him. "Look after the kid," Sans calls, as him and his dad leave with a resounding 'click!' of the door. Leaving me and Papyrus alone in an awkward uncomfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Learn more about Snowdin and the AU changed monsters there," was my plan, but I wanted more skeleton family time, so we'll get to that next time. :)


	14. Warning: Fish Will Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish are deadly when angry.

"Please Undyne listen to me!" Papyrus yells chasing after his guard friend as she let's out a roar of rage and only runs after me faster.

"I'm sorry!" I squeak, weaving in and out of the passing by monsters of Snowdin who all look thoroughly amused at our chase.

"Candleba! Whiskers! Monster Kid! Annoying Puppy!" Undyne yells and the small group of young monster in front of me including a little ball of white fur, which I guess is the annoying puppy, all turn towards us. "Catch that human!" She orders.

The oldest of the group looks to be about Waylon's age but I can't really tell since she's made entirely of green flames. She's wearing a very pretty school uniform and talking to a smaller monster who looks like a pink mouse. This other monster is also a female and about Waylon's age as well. She's dressed warmly, in her school uniform, a warm coat, and an impossibly long scarf.

Next to them is a orange lizard monster in a yellow and white striped sweater who doesn't have arms but is playing fetch with the annoying puppy using his feet. He's probably only a year or two younger then me.

The armless monster's head shoots up at Undyne's order while the two girls go back to talking, "Where!?!" The sweatered monster yells looking around.

"In front of you idiot!" Undyne yells angrily, pointing at my back as I slid to a stop in front of the armless lizard monster.

"Hey!" I yell, spinning around and facing the scary fish lady as she comes to a thundering stop in front of me, the armless monster at my back, to stunned to do anything.

"What human?" Papyrus's friend asks as she pulls her spear off her back. Her silted eyes glitter with anger as she growls, her fins twitching. "Last words?"

I huff, and gather up my courage as Papyrus quickly makes his way over. If I'm going to die, might as well do it standing up for someone else right?

"It's not nice to call people an idiot," I state. The armless monster behind me gasps and one of the girls whispers "Stars she's dead," but I continue to stare up at the blue fish lady.

She blinks down at me in confusion as Papyrus throws himself in between us, his white eye lights now glowing a dangerous orange color. "Undyne!" He protests whips of raw magic swirling around us. "I told you Annabell means no harm!"

Undyne huffs and sheaves her weapon sending me another confused look, "Didn't mention she was a pansy."

"I'm not-," I start, but Papyrus quickly stops me as he picks me up into his skeleton arms, his polished arm guards poking me uncomfortably in the sides.

"Let's get back to training nerds," Undnye orders, glancing back at the armless kid before huffing and walking away without anther word.

"Your Friend isn't very nice Papyrus," I point out as we start to follow after the angry fish lady.

"She has a short temper," Papyrus admits, adjusting his long red cape, "but under all that anger is a very kind soul."

I hum deciding to just trust Papyrus on that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, we all love Undyne, but I assure you Loves the next chapter should be nice and long and full of bonding time with our favorite fish monster.


	15. Fishy Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they all finally became friends....

"Okay Human now listen here," Undyne growls, spinning around where she's standing on the snowy ground and glaring at me with her yellow cat like eyes. "You might have fooled the Rookie here into thinking your not a threat, but one miss step," she gets closer to me, holding one of her clawed fingers extremely close to my face, "just one false move Human, and I won't hesitate."

I nod quickly, as Papyrus sighs from behind me. "I hate it when you call me that." He protests, gently pulling me away from the blue fish monster. "And I've told you Undyne, Annabell isn't a threat."

Undyne huffs, turning her back to us, as she marches over to the guard station that's sitting next to the rickety child's fort I was hiding behind just yesterday.

Now that Undyne isn't trying to kill me, I actually get a better look at the fish monster. She's about a foot shorter then Papyrus, so she's probably just a bit over 6 foot. She's blue, covered in scales, with yellow eyes and clawed hands. She's wearing a simple dark leather chest plate, with what I now know is the delta rune branded into the leather, and black pants which tuck neatly into leather boots that are built for walking in the snow. An old well cared for metal spear is strapped to her back. Undyne's bright red hair is cut short, to her shoulders, and some sort of sliver locket hangs from around her neck.

"Do not worry," Papyrus says, giving me a wide smile as he leads me towards the guard station. A few feet away Undyne is angrily swinging her spear around practicing her attacks against a tree that already has deep groves in its bark from other times Undyne's gotten mad. "She's just blowing off steam," he assures me, as he sits me on the stool behind the station with a smile. "Give her about an hour, and she'll be okay."

I thought Papyrus was kidding when he said 'give her an hour,' but sure enough after some small talk with the large skeleton, helping a lost bear monster get back to Snowdin, and wagging an all-out snowball war with some Monster kids, Undyne huffs and jabs her spear into the snow, wiping sweat of her brow as she glares at us.

"A human?" Undyne asks again, this time in exasperation, "are you insane Papyrus?" And even though she's at least 15 feet away I can see the worry cloud her eyes and hear the concern lace her voice.

"No," Papyrus huffs, puffing out his chest plate covered rib cage. "I understand perfectly well she is a human, but if you take a moment to look past that, you will see quite a nice being."

Undyne doesn't look convinced, but stops arguing all the same. She yanks her spear back up, quickly brushing off all the offending snow, and strapping it back in its holster. She sends both Papyrus and me an icy look, before huffing and crossing her arms, a forced smile playing across her face, her fin shaped ears twitching, "Well are you two Rookies coming for our patrol or not?"

"We where sworn into the Guard on the same day!" Papyrus protests, standing up from the Guard station and marching over to Undyne. "I am not a Rookie."

"Your younger," Undyne supplies with a smirk, that feels much more real, as she spins in her heel and marches off towards Snowdin.

Papyrus sighs loudly, and takes a moment to readjust his cape as I come up next to him, "she's always saying that," Papyrus defends straightening his back, so his looming over me at his impressive height of 7 feet. "But considering Undyne's reaction, we should definitely keep your human-ness a secret from now on."

"Good idea," I agree, even though I had been the one who said we shouldn't tell Undyne, even though she figured out herself fairly well as soon as she saw me.

"Let us depart Annabell," Papyrus states reaching down and taking my hand in his, "It is not wise to leave Undyne unsupervised for long, and you haven't met the rest of our friends yet!"

I raise an eyebrow, a smile playing on my lips, "I thought I was the only friend?" I question in a teasingly, trying to not let my disappointment at me not being so special show.

Papyrus snorts and nods his skull in agreement, "Yes, for my lazy brother, but I- the Great Papyrus - have lots of friends!" He boasts pulling me up to a very annoyed looking Undyne waiting by the 'Welcome to Snowdin!' Sign. "And you get the pleasure of meeting them all!"

Undyne raises an eyebrow as she uncrosses her arms, hands now on her hips, "This isn't some day outing Rookie, we are Guards, not tourists. Act like it!"

Papyrus's smile doesn't even waver, he just uses his other hand to grab Undyne's arm and starts dragging her into Snowdin along with me. "I'm doing my job Undyne, educating and protecting the newest member of the Underground," he turns around and sends me a skeleton wink. I grin back and hurry my own steps so we are walking side by side. I don't want to miss a moment.

"Ugh...," Undyne groans, but despite being both faster and possibly stronger then Papyrus she lets herself get pulled along through town, till we arrive at a rustic, yet clean bar. It's made out of bricks, and echo flowers in pots sit by the front door, repeating all sorts of drunk and excited exclamations. Written above the door in neon lights is one word in cursive font, "Grillby's".

"You want to take the brat here first?" Undyne questions, with a disapproving eyebrow raise, and the obvious wiggling of her ear-fins.

I look away from Undyne, her tone reminds me eerily of how my mother sounds. The same uncaringness with underlying annoyance. She never ever used my name unless Waylon was in the room.

I tighten my grip on Papyrus's hand and make a motion for the door but Papyrus doesn't move, he's frozen to the spot, a blank look on his face.

"Pap?" Undnye questions, slipping her own hand out his grip, a suddenly worried look on her fish face.

Papyrus stiffens at her words, and his grip on my hand gets just slightly too tight. His smile returns though it's 'off', he leans down towards me completely ignoring Undyne's "Hey, are you okay?", he looks me in the eyes and then towards the door, "How about you go ahead?" He offers.

I blink in confusion, not sure I want to walk into a building full of monsters all alone. I also want to know what's wrong, why Pap looks so- so sad all the sudden, and- and angry, I didn't think Papyrus could be angry.

Papyrus must see my confusion, my determination to stay right where I am, and his fake smile only gets faker as he pushes me towards the door, "My and Undnye will join you in a second," he promises, straightening back up, "I just need to talk to Undnye about something."

I really don't want to go, but I can tell Papyrus isn't going to drop it, so I open the door, giving the big skeleton one last look, before I slip inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while.... I'm so sorry Loves. But hey, we have a Tumblr page now! You can send in asks about the UnderHeart AU, scan our totally cool FAQ page(which I spent way to long making), read some of my random Drabbles I won't post here, or just message me silly stuff.
> 
> To the UnderHeart AU Tumblr!- https://underheart-magica2000.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are a bit random, but I try to get one done about every week, so hang around and a new chapter will be here soon! :)


End file.
